


Midnight Shenanigans

by VodouBlue



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie turns the tables on Don at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is in answer to Peja’s 10/18/05 challenge on BottomsUpFic.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 10/20/05 (under the name Tartlet McNawty)

::&&&::

The raucous Halloween party noises dimmed behind the Eppes brothers, blocked out by the door Charlie closed and locked behind them. Neither brother turned on the lights in the home-office, trusting to the streetlight illumination filtering through the window and their own busy hands.

“Hey, what’s with the raven?” Don asked, flicking at the stuffed bird attached to his companion’s jacket. He helped Charlie push said jacket off, letting it drop to the floor.

“I’m Edgar Allen Poe,” Charlie replied simply, trusting that his brother would get the literary reference. He knocked the fedora off his elder brother’s head.

“Couldn’t you have picked something more… butch?” Don inquired, dropping his ‘20’s gangster suit jacket on the carpet as the duo moved farther into the dim room.

“You want to see butch? I’ll show you butch.” Charlie nipped Don’s bottom lip and backed him up against the desk. Their mouths devoured each other as he tugged and pushed Don’s shirt off. “You’re a bottom for Halloween,” Charlie declared, smirking at his flushed and breathless brother.

“What’s this?” Don asked, a little surprised but not displeased at his brother’s assertiveness. “Are you a doppelganger who’s replaced my bottoming brother?” he teased.

“You know,” Charlie began, “the lore on doppelgangers--” He broke off, realizing he had been diverted when Don started maneuvering to reverse their positions. “Oh no,” the math genius admonished as he flipped them back around, pinning Don firmly against the desk. “Nice try.”

Charlie kissed, nipped and groped all over him, sliding to his knees and mouthing Don’s hard cock through his pinstriped pants. Don groaned, grabbed fistfuls of Charlie’s curly hair and tugged gently.

“Oh, oh,” Don gasped breathlessly. “Charlie…”

“What do you want?” Charlie asked, breathing open-mouthed heat across his brother’s cloth-covered erection. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take my clothes off,” Don moaned, swaying slightly, leaning heavily against the desk for support.

He was stripped naked before his lust-fogged brain could even register it.

Charlie knelt, eye level with Don’s erection, smelling the musky scent of arousal. Leaning forward, he grasped his brother’s dick in his hand, rubbed the underside with his thumb, stroked from the leaking tip to the base and then back again. He tortured his lover with slow, light, gentle strokes for another minute, loving how Don had to grip the edge of the desk and gasp for breath.

“God,” Don choked out harshly. He yearned to feel Charlie’s mouth on him. He ran his hand through his own short-cropped hair. “Charlie,” he croaked hoarsely, bringing his brother’s gaze up, wordlessly communicating his need to the young genius.

Charlie smiled sexily. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of Don’s erection, earning a sharp cry and a thrust of Don’s hips as a reward. Smiling to himself, the younger man started to suck on his big brother’s tool, wrapping his tongue around the head, slipping his pointed tongue-tip into the tiny slit. He reached up with his free hand and grasped the sac that hung between Don’s legs, fondling softly, rolling the spheres around in his palm. Charlie felt Don shiver, a throaty groan escaping the elder brother’s throat.

Bobbing his head slowly, Charlie took Don’s meaty pole deeper into his mouth, wrapping around the warm shaft, enjoying the taste of his brother’s smooth flesh on his tongue. He continued to bob back and forth, running the edges of his teeth softly along as he went. He pulled Don’s member out of his mouth, dragged his lips up the shaft, then snaked his tongue over the tip. He gently scraped the edges of his teeth on the sensitive, spongy cap, then licked up the wetness that seeped out, loving the taste.

Giving that delectable manhood one last suck, the young professor rose from his knees and stood in front of his lover. Reaching out, he grasped Don by his head and covered his lips with his own, kissing him hungrily, then thrusting his tongue into Don’s willing mouth.

Don could taste himself on Charlie’s tongue, and that only made him hotter. His skin was flushed from what Charlie had been -and was still- doing to him.

“Charlie,” he whispered when he pulled back from their kiss. Then he moved back in and kissed his little brother lustily while he slipped his hand between them to pull at the belt around Charlie’s waist. Once undone, he unfastened the pants and snaked his hand into the smaller man’s briefs, feeling the hard flesh against his palm. He could already feel the wet tip of his brother’s erection, and wondered if what Charlie had done to him made the mathematician so hot that he might just explode in his hand if Don wasn’t careful.

Pulling back away from Don, Charlie started to shove at his pants, dropping them then kicking them off, along with his underwear and shoes. Quickly, he spun his lust-fogged elder brother around and urged him to bend over. Once Don was splayed face-down on the desk, Charlie knelt and nipped at the pale, muscular asscheeks. He swirled his tongue around Don’s crack, licking between the clenching glutes. Then he spread the tensed globes with his thumbs and thrust in deeper.

Don groaned and pushed his ass back, trying to get Charlie’s enflaming mouth closer to his hungry hole. The tip of Charlie’s tongue soon found the puckered opening, and he made it into a hard point and drove it in. Panting and groaning with excitement, Don’s eyes slipped closed and his head sank to the desk as he felt Charlie’s tongue work his ass, hot and wet, exploring his innermost depths. Don let his sphincter relax as his brother drilled his tongue into it.

Deeper and deeper Charlie probed until he felt Don fully relax. His ass was ready for him. He scrambled up into position and tugged on his rod a few times as he added some hand lotion from the desk to his saliva anointing his older brother’s asshole, then he placed the leaking, reddened head at Don’s entrance. Breathing hard and quivering with excitement, he pressed the tip of his cock past his brother’s accommodating sphincter. Charlie groaned loudly as the muscles bore down on his sensitive crown. He had to stop and grab onto Don’s hips to steady himself as his head swam with the mind-blowing sensations the constricting ring made as it gripped just behind his cockhead.

Don groaned with him. The slow penetration and the stretching of his sphincter as Charlie began to spread him open sent fire radiating from his anus. The erotic burn began to spread, but he wanted more! He wiggled his ass back a little, grinding on Charlie’s minute penetration, seeking fulfillment, pushing Charlie just a little further inside.

The maneuver snapped Charlie out of his euphoria, and he pushed in all the way to the balls in one smooth stroke.

“Oohh, God!” Charlie exclaimed. He paused a split-second, then began the long thrusts that squeezed every millimeter of his tool inside the unbelievably tight band of muscle. His fingers clenched rhythmically, pressing into Don’s flesh as he rocked with the ancient rhythm.

“More,” Don growled. “Harder. Deeper!” Charlie’s cock was hitting that burning place inside when he thrust inward, but Don wanted more. He wanted it pounded mercilessly until the sweet fire consumed him and exploded through his nerve endings.

Charlie picked up the pace. He rammed his dick into Don’s ass hard and fast, banging Don’s prostate with every relentless stroke. His heavy balls slapped against his lover’s as he leaned into his efforts. Don dug his fingers into the desktop, desperately scrabbling for purchase. His grunts of ecstasy mingled with Charlie’s as he braced himself as best he could and pounded back as hard as he was able.

It wasn’t long before Charlie couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled out until the tight band was again gripping him at the ridge of his tip, then he exploded. White-hot fire shot through his veins as his balls pumped his seed into his companion’s ass. Don let out a primal groan and came hard, joining his brother in blissful release.

Sweating and a little unsteady, Charlie pulled out of Don.

“Oh, wow,” he panted breathlessly.

“Trick or treat, baby,” Don grinned at him, panting, as he eased around and pulled him in for a loving kiss.

END


End file.
